


Who is the Bogeyman?

by aquabluejay



Series: Fellow Feeling [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, mostly canonical, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slight hunch of Heart's shoulders, the desperation in his eyes - everything tells Shinnosuke that the Roidmude wants to run as far away as he possibly can, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Bogeyman?

**Author's Note:**

> A sad little psudocanonical drabble about Heart being forced back to Banno’s side.

Banno returns.

It is not a welcome development. Not for anyone.

The Roidmudes’ psychotic creator takes on the form of a powered up Kamen Rider. And it’s perversely like the bogeyman has found an even more terrifying guise to wear.

Heart loses Medic to him. Has to send one of his friends away and go with this man - this monster all over again. And then he has stand beside, obey and protect this creature who has hurt - is still hurting Heart and his friends.

The Roidmudes flank Banno as the Riders confront them, and Heart knows that Tomari Shinnosuke is cognizant of all of this, standing with his friends beside him. It takes the Rider a little bit longer to piece together some of the finer details, like why exactly Brain is on the run, but he knows. He’s witnessed it. The worst of it - Heart told him himself.

Heart meets Shinnosuke's eyes over Banno's shoulder. Heart's gaze is a little too wide, a little too fixed. His eyes are dark and glassy, the pupils unnaturally dilated for the bright daylight. Fight or flight reaction. Shinnosuke can see the shadows of bruises on Heart's cheek and brow, and the dark circles under his eyes. The slight hunch of his shoulders, the tense, deliberate stillness of his whole body - everything tells Shinnosuke that Heart wants to run as far away as he possibly can. But he won't. Heart is making himself stay, for his family.

The formula cannon fires, but the blast doesn't hit Banno. Shinnoske finds that a part of him wants to be annoyed at the loss of a perfect opportunity. If he could have taken out Banno, this could all be over... But Heart is on the ground, supporting himself on one trembling arm, while the other clutches at his heaving chest - And Shinnosuke finds that there is another, stronger part of him wants to run to Heart the way he ran to his partner that terrible day in the rain, when Slowdown ruined his aim.

But Banno is laughing and laughing like he’ll never stop. And then he departs, taking Medic and Heart with him. The terrible sound of Banno's laughter rings in the back of Shinnosuke's mind for a long time after.


End file.
